


Old Ties

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Niki Feels, Niki's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Hunt! You’ll never guess what’s happening at Ferrari!” </p><p>“Is our favourite rat on a rampage again?” </p><p>“Non, his grandfather’s showed up and is chewing him out in the middle of the pits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to apologise in advance, all German is, at the moment, unchecked!
> 
> [ _Previously titles 'Frayed and Knotted'_ ]

“Hey Hunt! You’ll never guess what’s happening at Ferrari!”

James takes a drag of his cigarette and holds it between his fingers as he turns to face Patrick. The Tyrell racer is leaning into the McLaren garage with his hands braced on either side of the door, panting as if he’s just ran the track rather than driven it.

“Is our favourite rat on a rampage again?” he grins hopefully. The resulting blow-out that had occurred when Niki last lost his patience with a mechanic that had messed up his car had been phenomenal. The man had slunk out of the garage with his proverbial tail between his legs when the Austrian had finally finished with him.

From what James had seen when he’d whizzed by Niki doing the walk of shame back to the pits earlier that day, Niki had not been happy with his retirement from the race. Not if the murderous look on his face had been anything to go by.

“ _Non_ , his grandfather’s showed up and is chewing him out in the middle of the pits.”

“What?” James frowns and stubs out his cigarette, then he’s jogging barefoot out of the garage alongside Patrick and heading towards the Ferrari pit where a considerable crowd has already gathered. They can hear a deep voice barking in German, too fast for James to identify any particular words, but the tone is enough to get the gist of the conversation. James pushes his way through the mass until he‘s in front, and there he sees the two Laudas. Niki is stood surprisingly cap-less by his work table, his stance rigid and his head angled away from his grandfather who is scowling at him something fierce from across the garage.

The Lauda Patriarch looks out of place in the garage, stood in an expensive suit befitting the aristocracy amidst oil-stained men in scruffy overalls. Yet he dominates the space and exudes affluence and authority.

“ _Sie werfen Ihr Leben weg für diese, Andreas?_ ” the disapproval in his voice is nearly palpable, and Niki scowls at the use of his given name.

Suddenly the man is speaking English, his words heavily accented much like Niki’s, but harsher, derisive and angry. He even gestures aggressively in a way that James can clearly see the familial ties. “You throw away your education, your respectability. You drag your family’s name in to this degenerate sport. You throw it all away for this!” He sweeps his arm with disgust at the damaged Ferrari to his left.

James can see Niki’s hands clench at his sides, but his expression remains in an impassive frown. He resolutely refuses to look at the crowd that has brazenly gathered to watch. “I am a good driver, and I am world champion, I think that is worth something,” Niki states matter-of-factly.

“ _Nien_ , _he_ is world champion!” James straightens in surprise when the elder Lauda is suddenly pointing at him with a condescending finger. Niki jerks his head to look, clearly not expecting James to be there amongst the mob, but the knowledge that he is doesn’t appear to help Niki any as the Austrian looks away again, frown deepening. “If your performance today is an example of your skill, that title has come and gone, and where has it gotten you? No future prospects, vast debt, a broken marriage, and _disfigurement!_ ”

It’s minute, but James detects Niki’s flinch at the pitiless words. Rage roils in his chest at the sight, infuriated that this man was airing Niki’s - _private, daring, courageous, amazing Niki_ \- personal affairs to the world. The older man squares his shoulders with a hard expression, “You are an embarrassment to your family, Andreas Nikolaus Lauda.”

The crowd mumbles. The words and debasement are cruel, and despite his attempt to remain impassive James can see Niki internally recoiling as he sucks on his teeth; the only tick that divulges his emotional state. Niki gives a shallow nod and rubs his thumb across the ridge of his good eye, a thoughtful but purely instinctive action, and it’s like he’s back before his grandfather in Vienna being refused sponsorship and approbation all over again.

Niki clears his throat, “I see,” and James can’t take it anymore. He’s calling Niki’s name as he breaks away from the throng, and he knows Niki is probably going to be furious with him for such a display in front of his grandfather, in front of everyone, but he throws his arm around Niki regardless and pulls him in to a devouring kiss. James kisses Niki like they fuck, intense and zealous, and he can feel Niki stiffen in his arms and hear the collective gasp of the onlookers.

There’s a brief flutter of worry in James’ chest as he fears he’s done something irreparable, because they had never discussed this, but then Niki’s hand hooks onto James’ neck and he hauls the Brit closer. Niki’s sigh is lost into the kiss as their lips move together, fluid and hungry, and he welcomes James’ tongue as it invades his mouth in the man’s enthusiasm.

When they break apart, lips plump and wet, James nestles his own Goodyear cap onto Niki’s wild curls and is pleased to see the tiny grateful smile he receives. Niki then faces his grandfather who is looking at them with the most horrified expression James has ever seen, and Niki speaks with a voice that is deep and unyielding and so very Niki.

“Everything you said, _Großvater_ , _ja_ , maybe it is true, but I have not once regretted my decision to race. I have gotten this far without your money, without your approval, and that will continue.”

James takes Niki’s hand and squeezes it tight, and he looks at his rival as if he’s the most perfect thing. Then he cocks his head with a wicked grin to the man who is standing across from them in aghast silence. “Now if would excuse us, Mr. Lauda, I think it’s time your son made boisterous and impassioned love to me.”

Niki’s laugh echoes around the garage as James pulls him through the crowd and towards his ridiculous mini. The expression on his grandfather’s face is one Niki will savour for many years to come.  

 


End file.
